


Peter Capaldi (Oneshots and Smuts)

by FeckityBye_Capaldi (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Peter Capaldi RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friendship/Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scottish Biscuit, Smut, age gap, other characters added later, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/FeckityBye_Capaldi
Summary: WarningSome chapters contain smutRequests Open.





	1. End Of A Rebel Time Lord (Peter)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.  
12th Doctor's speech always gets me.  
(No diss to no one! Just wanted to write something)

It was the last day... The last day of shooting.

It was the last day and then _your _Doctor would be no more. Everyone on set was anticipating Peter's last words, his monologue and though you weren't in the scene you still wanted to be there. You've been his companion since his first episode and Peter has quickly become your best friend. You were attached to him which people seemed to notice when you did interviews together. There were videos of you on YouTube looking at him intently and lovingly while he talked to whoever was conducting the interview. You loved him. So much... it hurt to think of him dying or regenerating, as it was called. But it was bound to happen Peter couldn't go on forever nor did you want him to. 

You stood a little far back behind the camera, hand covering your mouth to keep the sobs from disturbing the scene. He was fantastic (as he always was). 

"Never be cruel, never be cowardly. And never ever eat pears!"

You couldn't help but silently giggle despite the tears flowing.

"Remember - hate is always foolish... and love, is always wise. Always try, to be nice and never fail to be kind. Oh, and... and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No-one would understand it anyway. Except..."

He moved around the Tardis set with ease and grace until he gasped and fell to the floor. Your heart lurched forward and then dropped making you sick to your stomach. You knew Peter was fine but your Doctor wasn't. He was leaving you. 

"Except... Children. Children can hear it. Sometimes - if their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too. Children can hear your name."

He gasps in pain.

"But nobody else. Nobody else. Ever." 

The Doctor pulled himself off the floor.

"Laugh hard. Run Fast. Be kind."

You closed your eyes tight, teeth clenched as you prepared yourself for the end.

"Doctor - I let you go."

You didn't look. You didn't have to... His arms outstretched as he regenerated.

"Cut!" You heard Rachel Talalay say. "That's a wrap everyone."

Your body was trembling with silent sobs. Probably looked like you were having an attack of some sort. Your throat burned and your chest felt heavy with dread. 

Everyone gathered around Peter smiling and hugging him. You could hear the voices but you couldn't look. Like you'd be able to see anything with your blurry tear vision anyway.

It was over.

_Over_...

And you hated it. You hated Peter for leaving but loved him and supported him in anything he decided to do. 

You tried to calm down but the tears kept streaming down your cheeks like a waterfall.

"Y/n? Are you alright?" Rachel asked quietly, her hand resting on your shaking shoulder. 

You nodded, covering your face with your hands to hide away from everyone on set. Away from Peter. The lights were on now on set making it easier to see your red teary eyes. 

"Y/n, you're crying pretty hard. I don't think that means one is okay. Usually." She pulled you into her side for a hug.

Breathing deeply you tried to pull yourself together.

In and out. 

"I'm okay, Rach. Really." You voice noticeably hoarse from crying. "Just sad is all..." You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of the jumper Peter gave you for your birthday. She gave you the I ain't buying what you're selling look but decided not to push it which you would thank her later for. Rachel squeezed you before walking over to Steven, who was talking to some of the crew. You continued to wipe the tears away though they seemed to keep falling on their own accord.

"Y/n?" The sound of the all too familiar Scottish voice asks, "Are you okay, love?"

Oh no... You looked up to find Peter walking towards you, his face riddled with concern. The tears you were trying to hold back and wipe away now started to flow again. Before you could get the composer, your legs were already running to him.

"Sweetie, hey... what's up?" He brought you into his arms tightly letting you nuzzle your face against his chest.

"I... I..." You tried to form a coherent sentence but it just came out as sobs.

"You know how I hate when you cry." He lightly chastised you, teasing.

"I don't want this to end! I don't want to leave..." Your arms wound tightly around his slim waist to clinch the Doctor's outfit in your trembling hands.

"Aye, I know what you mean... But it's time. We 'ad a great run!" You knew he was trying to cheer you up but there was no getting over the fact it was still over. 

"I can't lose you, Peter. I can't go from seeing you almost every day to not seeing you... at all." 

Peter leaned back making you looked up in fear. Maybe you might have said too much. You notice his beautiful eyes were red and puffy like yours from crying. His brow raised and lips pursed in confusion and shock. Though you didn't see anger among the emotions displayed on his face. But you being you, you immediately thought the worst.

"Is that what you think?" He scoffs, "I don't plan on losing you. You're my best friend, for God sakes! I plan on bugging you every day, love. Ya can't get rid of me."

Peter smiles that heart-stopping smile you love. You can't help but giggle because this man can be such a dork.

"You promise?" You asked, hopeful.

"Course, darlin'." He kissed your forehead lovingly, gently wiping the tears from your cheeks with his large warm hands. All the anxiety and fear melt away with ease. You feel safe again in Peter's arms and presence. "I promise. I'll bug you every day."

You closed your eyes and relished in his gentle touch. Your hands held his wrists for a second before threading your fingers through his.

Peter grinned a cheeky smile bringing the back of each of your hands to his lips. He let his lips linger on your skin for a moment while he never let his eyes wander from your e/c ones.

"You'll always be my companion."

"And you'll always be my Doctor." 

Before any more tears were shed you both pulled each other in another tight embrace. Your arms wrapped around his neck so you can thread your fingers in his brilliant hair.

"How about I go change and then we have dinner? Hmm, just us two. Whaddya think?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows down at you.

You nod vigorously, caressing his face. "Yes, please."

He gave you one last kiss to the forehead before turning to walk towards wardrobe.

You were still sad about the show but being with Peter will fill the whole that this show creates when the season's over. Hopefully, they will bring you back for the next Doctor. Who will be played by Jodie Whittaker, which you were really excited about.

"Ahh, Y/n?" You looked up to find Peter had turned and was now looking at you, " When I said we'd have dinner-"

You rolled your eyes, "Yes, Peter I'll cook dinner."

He smiled, pointing his finger at you before turning to continue walking. "That's mah gurl!"

What a dork.

But he was your dork.

Your Doctor and your lovable nerd.


	2. *Eye Roll* Actors....Stubborn (Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter x Director! Reader  
Both too stubborn to express their feelings for one another...  
unless...  
-Request -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the errors if any it's 5:30 AM and I need sleep after finishing this (probably badly written) story.  
Much love, y'all. Thanks for the request @pompeiian_bollocker !!

"Where is Mr. Capaldi!" Your producer nearly yelled in your ear. Next time you'll put your director's chair far far away from him. 

"Jesus, Bill! You always seem to yell in this ear!" You swatted his arm, though he brushed your comment off.

"We are on a tight schedule, Y/n! We can't have these actors thinking they have the run!" He growled. 

Bill Carpenter was your always angry New York producer. He handled mostly everything and to be honest, you would be lost without him. 

"I know! Peter is just getting ready is all. Please be nice to him! This is my dream cast for this damn movie and I won't have you ruining it with your lovely personality!" You sneered back at him. For a man in his early 40s, he was quite a grumpy individual.

"Just 'cause you have a little school girl crush on him-"

"Shhh!" You scold him, "Lower your voice! I don't have a crush on Peter! We are good friends, _William_." Quickly you glanced around the set but no one seems to be paying any attention to your loud friend. Yes, Peter was attractive! Yes, when you heard he wanted to be in your movie you danced around your apartment! But that didn't mean anything...

"Whatever, sweetheart." He teased. The damn bastard knew you too well!

Romance was your favorite, but the forbidden romance was a box office hit. Peter playing, Alan, the best friend of the main character's dad was something you were excited to see on screen. When you wrote it, you so you can play Peter's love interest, Elizabeth. Because you knew how she felt; how her mind worked of course...

_'Is that what you're telling yourself now? Because you know the character and not because you wrote dirty scenes with Peter Capaldi in mind? Hmm?'_

You frowned, honestly you hated that inner voice sometimes. It helps when writing but she can be an absolute bitch. It would look terrible if you tried to _get _with him. You were the director for God's sake. 

Before you could retort, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder at a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes you've ever seen.

"Sorry, I'm late. Claire wouldn't stop fussing over my hair." Peter smiled at you making your heart beat faster, which wouldn't help the fact you aren't in love with Peter argument with Bill.

_'God... His accent.' _You mentally swoon. 

"Claire is very fussy about everything but that's why I hired her. She's a legend in the hair and make-up world." You giggled, blushing like a complete idiot while still trying to admire his thick silvery hair. 

You think after months of long days, and nights of shooting, with Peter and the crew you wouldn't be so star struck by him. But his eyes still captivated you and sent your heart into a deadly murmur.

"Excuse me! We do have a scene to shoot." Bill grumbled beside you. "You can make googly eyes at each other later." 

You shot Bill a threatening glare before standing to address everyone on set.

"So this will a closed set once we start filming," You turned to Nina Dobrev sitting on the set bed, who was playing Elizabeth. "Nina this is the first time you get to be alone with him. So I need urgency, lust, and passion! Okay."

She gave you a smile and a thumbs up.

"Peter-" You turned to find him still right behind you. Towering over your smaller form deliciously. "Hi."

He grins, "Hi." 

"You ready?" You tried your best to look natural as you could when checking him up and down. Peter's white button-up clung nicely to his lean frame with the top buttons undone. The black tight slacks paired with black Doc Martins that wardrobe gave him looked incredible and fitting for him and his character.

"Aye."

"Need to go over anything before?"

"I'm ready, I promise I won't you let down." He teased.

"You haven't so far - so don't start now." You teased back. Bill coughed rather loudly again making Peter look his way.

'_Damnit, Bill!'_

"Sorry, Bill. Time is money I know." Peter wiggled his eyebrows at you before walking over to Nina, who smiled brightly at him. Your smile started to fade when you notice how well Peter and Nina got on. They both seemed very at ease with each other.

'_Jealous?'_

Ha! As if. You were glad they got along! If they didn't then their character's relationshipwouldn't work. Besides Nina was very beautiful and Peter was a handsome man and you well... you're the director... Peter Capaldi's friend. And you needed to understand that was all you'll ever be! Anything else would spark rumors. 

_'You're jealous...'_

Am not! You breathed in deeply before turning towards the crew.

"Alright closed set! Whoever was okayed can stay." You announced, letting most the crew shuffle out before the scene can start. When you were left with your two actors, Bill and a couple of crew members; you took your seat in the director's chair and opened the script to the scene. "Alright! So, a little thing to remember! This whole movie has been building up to this point. All the glances and almost but not quite touches; they all lead up to this. Everyone all good?"

The cast and crew gave you the go-ahead.

"Quit on set, Camera rollin' and action!"

The door swung open as Peter and Nina came almost crashing in, limbs grabbing at each other's clothing.

Your chest tightened but you ignored the feeling. 

Nina slipped her hand through his hair and tugged on it getting him to groan against her neck.

The blood rushed to your face quickly.

_That could be you, you know._

'As If.' You scoff, deciding it was better if you looked down at the script once in a while during this scene.

_Please. The whole damned crew knows._

Your eyes went wide. 'Do you think so?'

_Duh._

"Does Peter know...' Was your last frantic thought before you heard Bill yell cut. You looked up completely confused and a little angry.

"You promised you wouldn't yell cut anymore. That's my job!" You complained. 

Your actors were now sitting on the bed looking at you than Bill. Your eyes went right to Peter, who was looking right at you. His hair and shirt were messy and askew. A blush rose to your cheeks. 

"Were you even paying attention?" Bill asked.

"Of course I was." You lied, giving him your best _I don't care _smile.

"Oh, then you heard what I said then?" He crossed his arms over his chest. _Shit..._

"I might have missed it..."

Bill walked over to your chair. "Nina had some concerns is all."

"Oh. Well, she's been doing brilliantly so far, I don't see the problem."

Bill turned to Nina who was talking animatedly at Peter who was shaking his head no also rather animated like. "Nina, a word please?" 

She patted Peter's shoulder before walking over. You notice Peter run his hands down his face and you hoped he wasn't angry with you.

_'Well, the director isn't paying attention to the actual scene... So yeah, I'd be kind of annoyed too.'_

"Y/n, I know this scene is a big deal! It's the first time they kiss-" 

"An what she is trying to say is; she wants to know how you think her character should go about... _you know_." Bill interrupts, motioning over his shoulder to Peter who was still utterly confused on the bed.

You ignored Bill and addressed Nina, "Well, umm I'm not an actor... So I not sure how to go about-"

"How about you do it first? So I can get the gist, so to speak." Nina smiled at you. Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open.

_'Hold up! RED FLAG! Bad idea.'_

"I have to agree." Bill nodded.

"I-I don't-" You were completely baffled. 

"Great! Come on!" She grabbed your arm and started to pull you towards Peter.

"I mean she's not complicated! She'd handle it as any horny woman would." You tried pulling away to explain why this wasn't a good idea. Bill, on the other hand, put his hand on your back and pushed you towards Peter.

"You of all people should know she's more complicated than that," Bill smirked, the same evil smile he does when he's about to humiliate you.

"Nina, I don't think-"

"Hush, Y/n. It's every good director's job is to make sure her actors understand the depth of their character, right?" She moved you to the end of the bed.

"Well, yes-"

"Good!" She smiled before walking over to Peter and grabbing arm. You noticed Pete give Nina a not so happy look.

_'They are going to make you look like a complete fool! They knew about your crush on Peter... so that means Peter knew."_

"Peter stand here." Bill patted his shoulder and positioned him closer to you. You gave him an uneasy smile which he, surprisingly, returned.

'I'm sorry,' You mouthed to him, making him chuckle.

"Seems Nina has taken over." He whispered, looking over to Nina who was talking to Bill about God knows how much.

"I honestly don't remember when I lost control of the situation here." You kept your eyes on his and tried to ignore just how close he was to you. He looked delicious and smelled just as good.

"They seem to have an agenda we don't know about." He raised his eyebrow at you in amusement.

"Seems so."

"Alright, ready," Nina asked as Bill walked over to push you closer to Peter, nearly knocking him over in the process. Peter's hands went to your hips to hold you steady, probably more concerned that you'd crush him if you both fell. Your head swirled with the thoughts of this scene, the thought of kissing, touching him... Your body was VERY aware of his warms hands still on your hips and his proximity. "I want to say action." 

"Fine, go ahead." Bill rolled his eyes at her.

"From the last line Pete. ACTION!"

Oh, God.

_'How the Hell did we get here?!' _

No idea. It all happened way too fast for me.

_'Why is Peter going along with this anyway?'_

Good question...

"We shouldn't..." Peter murmured. You felt your heart sink and embarrassment redden your cheeks. You knew you weren't this lucky... "That's your line, Y/n."

"Wha- Oh." He wasn't rejecting you at all! Jesus... Your heart couldn't take this. You racked your head for the next line... You wrote the damned thing for fuck's sake! Peter seemed to notice your struggle so he pulled you closer into his arms. Your clothed chest pressed against his half-naked one and you hoped your body wouldn't give away how turned on you were.

"We shouldn't..." He resaid the line.

"You're right, we shouldn't." You slipped your arms up his chest to grip his shoulders.

"One of us should let go." Peter leaned down just a tad to tease you, letting his tongue moisten his lips.

"One of us should." You agreed, letting your eyes wander to his kissable lips. "Or we could-"

"Do this?" Peter gave one more look into your eyes as if to ask permission.

_'Just act like you're acting! But don't act cold. Get into character... But not too into character!'_

Less talking! Thanks.

"Yes..." Was all he needed before he pressed his warm lips against your trembling ones. Your eyes fluttered closed and your hands, with a mind of their own, ran up into the fluffy floof of grey hair. His skilled lips moved against yours in perfect sync sending your heart into a beating frenzy, he could probably feel it with your chest pressed so tightly together. Of course, Peter Capaldi could kiss... You just hoped you were not terrible. Peter's head tilted to deepen the kiss causing you to moan against his lips. Your lust-filled haze blocked the outside world out and then went into overdrive when Peter's tongue ran over your lower lip. You gave his thick hair a good tug making him groan in exasperation. He wasn't the only one who could tease. Deciding to ease up, you parted your lips so his tongue could explore. In a second Peter consumed you, holding you tightly to his body as if he was afraid he'd lose you. You've been kissed before but never... never like this. Never with such a need, never with such a lust that felt it was going to consume you. In the lust-filled haze, you forgot you had lines to say. Peter slipped his hand under your shirt and pressed his warm palms against your back. He was truly intoxicating. You untangled your hands from his locks to press them against the smooth skin of his chest.

"I think I forgot some lines," You whispered, breaking the kiss to push him back just a little. His eyed you hungrily before growling just loud enough for just you to hear.

"Fuck it." Peter attacked your neck, sloppy wet kisses up and down the column of your neck making you turn your head to the side for better access. Was that the next line?

_'Maybe he does feel something for you.'_

Please, this was just acting! He's a pro.

Peter gently bit your neck then sucked the angry red flesh. Fuck.

_'You call this acting?!' _

He may be acting but you are sure as hell weren't. You were about to grab his face to continue the heavy make-out session but the people who you forgot were still the room had other ideas.

"That was fantastic!" Bill exclaimed, ruining the mood for you. Peter slowly looked up at you from the crook of your neck with hooded eyes. Nina and Bill walked over to where you and Pete both stood still and unmoving. Just silently gazing into the eyes of each other. Little did you know but Peter was trying just as desperately as you were to find a hint of what just went on between you two. It had to mean something. 

"Honestly that seemed pretty real," Nina stated, rather shocked. You noticed your hands were still pressed against his chest so you let them fall to your sides. Peter's hands slipped away and fell to his sides. Your heart was beating fast and you felt sick. You shouldn't have kissed him. It didn't help the feeling you were trying to suppress since the day you met him. You had to get some air or something! You adverted your gaze downward. 

"That's acting, I guess." You cleared your throat. "How about we take a break. See you all back in 30." Turning you quickly walked pasted the few crew members who were still in shock as well. Once you left the stage you found an empty hall. 

_'You're not going to have a panic attack are you?'_

You felt your chest fill with an awful pressure.

"Ya never know." You closed your eyes and took deep breaths. This was all Bill's fault! You knew it was his idea. Well, this time his teasing has gone too far. The feeling in your chest started to die down. You leaned back against the wall and sighed. Touching your kiss swollen lips, you wanted to feel his lips on you again.

_'When will you ever get a chance like that again? Be happy you took it. Probably thinks you some weirdo for running away. If it was just a scene, you wrote, by the way, it shouldn't have affected you._

"But it did... How could it not? Peter-" Tears began to fill your eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Y/n." The familiar Scottish brogue filled your ears. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

You looked up at to find Peter, couple shirt buttons re did, hands stuffed in the pocket of the pants. How on earth could he think that? It was Bill who was going to get all your anger when see him. You shook your head.

"It wasn't what you did, Pete."

"I still shouldn't have behaved like that. It wasn't very professional of me." He leaned against the wall next to you.

"It was Bill's plan."

"Nina came up-" You both started to speak at the same time. 

"Nina?"

"Bill?"

You were confused.

"So they worked together?" He asked just as confused as you. "To... Get us ... Together..."

"I mean I guess so. Now that I think of it." You buried your face in your hands in embarrassment.

"She was only trying to help me," Peter confessed. Your head snapped to him not bothering to hide your tears or red face.

"Help you? Bill was trying to tease me." He frowned.

"Tease you?"

"Yes, because he knows I-" Might as well go for it. You took a deep breath and faced Peter with his brow raised in curiosity. "I like you."

"I like you too." Peter smiled warmly. "Please don't cry."

"No, you don't understand! I like ... _like_ you." You emphasized the second like. "I tried to be professional about it. You probably don't want a fangirl director pining for affection while trying to work."

Pete chuckled, stepping forwards until he was as close to you as before. "Aye, I do understand. I was trying to play my feelings for you off but Nina saw right through me." His warm hand wiped your tears that were streaming down your cheek. Your eyes closed as you nuzzled his palm against your heated skin. That feeling from before came back but it wasn't a panic attack no it was something good and warm. It swirled around in your chest and made you smile. "She's way too smart for her own good."

This time you laughed, "Damned them both." 

"Come here, love." He held his arms out to you. _Love..._ He called you love. You smiled and slipped back into his arms. They were warm and calmed you quickly.

"I'm sorry for being a spaz." You mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. I didn't know if..." He held you tighter. "I'm much older than you, you know..."

You shrugged, "I like older men. Especially handsome Scottish-Italian's with great hair and-"

"An impeccable style?" He kissed your forehead.

"Yeah. And a big Doctor Who nerd." You teased looking up into his beautiful eyes. A sudden thought popped into your head and your smile faded. "What about everyone else? They are going to talk. About me being your director... about our age difference."

"Fuck 'em." He shrugged. "It's our business, ain't it? Who cares what they all think. I only care about you and what you want."

"I want you." You answered truthfully. "You're right."

He leaned down and placed a sweet chaste kiss to your lips. "Hows 'bout we have dinner after? A proper date, yah?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Good." Peter grabbed your hand whisked you back towards the set. "We better get this done fast then!"

You giggled.

\------

Nina held up her hand towards Bill who smiled and gave her a high five. 

"Piece of cake."


	3. To The Rescue (Malcolm Tucker) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Malc is forced to resign will shall he call to make it all better?  
Hmm...  
L/n = Last Name  
Y/n = Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Satire and parody*  
*Doesn't follow the episode(s) events exactly*  
This was longer than expected so there will be a part two.

You walked down the hall of the White House ignoring all the Representatives handing you documents and honestly just bugging the Hell out of you. This was your day off for fuck's sake but noooo you had to be called in! You never get a day off being the President's advisor and when Rob is being too much of an idiot, the Director of _our_ Communications. Which you did way better than him but whatever.

"Miss Y/L/N!" Alex, your assistant yelled before you could close the door to your office. You groaned and held it open for her. Alex was way too cheerful for her good and honestly, it was refreshing but come on! You work in government for fuck's sake. There is no time to be fucking happy. You took a seat in your chair and leaned back ready to hear whatever she was so crazed about. If she kept breathing the way she did, she'd pass out. The poor young girl looked terrified as she heaved in front of your desk. Probably something stupid the Pres has said in the press that she will have to make fucking right.

"Alright, Alex! Before you keel over and fucking die. Let's hear the shit I'll have to clean up now." You rolled your eyes and hoisted your feet up on your desk.

She shook her head vigorously. "Remember I'm just the messenger!"

You ran your hand down your face. "Spit it the fuck out will you!"

She winced, "IgotacallMalcolmTuckerjustresigned."

You leaned your head back and groaned. "Slower! What about Malcolm?"

"He's resigned..." She whispered, taking a step back.

Okay... So that you heard.

You stood up abruptly, pressed your palms flat against the desk and leaned forward.

"Don't fuck with me, Alex!" You snapped, "Malcolm Tucker wouldn't resign!"

"It's all over the news over there! Sam called knowing you'd want to know."

You realized she had almost back up to the door.

"Alex, come here... I'm not gonna hurt you." You slumped back in the chair and rubbed your face. "Fuck! They need him over there. I mean, sometimes he does more harm than good but... Fuck! He always saving someone's ass."

She nodded, hugging the folder in her arms. "What are you going to do?" 

"What can I do? I mean the Pres likes him and all... I have some close friends in the UK government but... I don't know." You ran your fingers through your hair. Alex took the chair opposite you. 

_Fucking Malcolm! _

"Miss L/n? Your phone..."

"I'm trying to think!" You ignored the ringing.

"But-"

You growled taking the phone out from your pocket. You didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Y/n. Speak." You frowned.

"How are yae, darlin'?" The bitter voice of Malcolm Tucker made your eyes widen. 

"Malcolm! What the Hell is fucking happening over there!? Why did you resign? What happened to your old number?"

"I fucking didn't! The cock sucking twats did it for me. That fuck Fleming fucked me over! The wankers took my fucking blackberry!"

"Oh my, not _THE BLACKBERRY! _ Wait...Steve? I thought you fucked him?"

"The first time! Keep the fuck up, will ya."

"Fuck you." You teased, "How the Hell are they gonna get through the upcoming election without you? Honestly, Malc."

"They won't that's for fucking sure. That's why I'm callin'..." You could practically hear his smirk.

"Malcolm-"

"Just hear me out, okay? Julius Nicholson likes you but mostly he's scared of you! If you just come here and use your contacts maybe influence them in my favor... Remind them that the President of the good' ole USA and his Advisor, which would be you, still likes me."

"Malcolm, I can't just hop on a flight over there! I have work. I have my own people's fuck-ups to clean up." You groaned.

"Please..." His voice cracked.

_Damnit. Malcolm Tucker will be your death. _

"It wasn't _all _my fault! You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe in this, in you."

"You can't always sweet talk me, Mr. Tucker." You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"I remember you're more partial to dirty talk," He teased. "Remember the last time you were here on '_Government business_'?" 

You blushed deeply and hung your head pushing all the nasty thoughts away.

"That was a long time ago, Malcolm."

"Stop fucking lyin' doll. It was only last year." He chuckled, happy with himself. 

"What about Nicola? Didn't she at least come to your defense?" You quickly changed the subject. Looking up to Alex hoping she didn't hear that last part, though judging but the astonished look on her face, she did, hear the last part. 

"The only time she doesn't open her fat fucking mouth is when I needed it!"

"Fine! I'll get on the first flight over. You owe me! Big fucking time, Tucker. Now fuck off."

"You're the only one I can count on, y/n. Even though you're a yank."

"Fuck you, you Scottish bastard." You hung up and leaned your head down on your desk. "Fuck me."

"You've slept with Malcolm Tucker?" Alex squeaked making you look up.

"It's none of your business and I need a plane ticket!" You barked at her. She was still gaping at you like a slow goldfish. "The sooner the flight the better! Fucking go! Hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll go to book a ticket."

"First class! I deserve it after this shit show." You leaned back against your chair and closed your eyes. "Now leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

\-----

During the plane ride, you called the President.

"How's my favorite advisor?" He cheerfully asked.

"Great Chief. Just great." You leaned your head back against the headrest. "We have a little Scottish problem."

"Yes, I heard about Malcolm. Poor guy, I liked him."

"I'm on my way other there, Sir-"

"What? You're going over?"

"Malcolm called and asked for a little help." You looked out the window, "And you should be thanking me! Remember when you and the Prime Minister had a little too much to drink?"

"Vividly." He muttered.

"When you were walking out of number 10 both shit faced, yelling some stupid shit, got hoarded by every fucking news station in London. And who was there to save both your names? Hmm? Took you both home and tucked you in."

"Malcolm..."

"Yes, Malcolm. We need him back! He's got a lot of shit he could drag you through the wringer for, Mister Pres."

"But-but he won't right?! Malcolm's a close friend."

"Of course he won't. If you call the PM and butter him up maybe explain a little. Make him see reason then everything you've done while you were unsupervised _without _your advisor won't come out. "

"Why does it sound like I'm being blackmailed?"

"I am only trying to save your ass, Chief."

"Yes yes yes yes, I know."

You crossed your fingers hoping he was smart enough to listen to you.

"Fine, I'll call."

HA! Yes.

"Thanks, Boss."

"What kind of President would I be if I didn't listen to my top and most trusted Advisor?"

"Plus you don't want to get on your wife's bad side." You laugh.

"That too!"

You hung up and closed your eyes. 7-hour fucking flight to save a Scottish prick on the other side of the world. Everyone called you the female Malcolm but fuck you were too starting to lose your touch.

_You love him too much._

That's for fucking sure!

\-----

When you finally landed you exhaustively hailed a cab and fed him the address. You honestly could never get used to driving on the opposite side of the road so it was best if you just used a taxi. The man, who was named George had two kids and a lovely wife (You got to hear about during your ride) dropped you in front of the townhouse.

_Or flat or whatever they call it over here._

You lugged your one suitcase up to the door and banged on it. The sky was dark and grey much like your mood so it all fits in good.

You banged on it again.

"Tucker you fuck! Open the door!" You yelled not caring about being discreet.

The door finally swung open and very distraught Malcolm came into your view in the damned fleece jacket on. You were going to tease him about his snuggly fleece when he grabbed you and brought you into a tight hug. At first, you were a little stunned but the way he was holding onto you so tightly made you melt. It felt so good to be close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your fingers run through his greying short hair. His body began to shake with silent sobs and your neck getting wet from his tears. You knew he loved his job, loved being the center of the government, being powerful.

"What have they done to my handsome man?" You take his face in your hands and smiled warmly at him. Malc's blue eyes were now red and watery and looked tired. He still kept his hold around you. "Hmm?"

"They couldn't give two fucks about me AND after how long I've been there! After everything I've done! They gave it to that fucking brainless wank STEVE!" Malc gritted his teeth.

"Julius doesn't know what he's done. I'll go tomorrow first thing to DoSAC, scare the fuck out of Nicola and everyone then, I'll find Nicholson and make sure he understands just how much he fucked up." You tried to soothe him gently as your thumbs stroked his thin cheeks and lips. "Steve will probably have fucked up by then and they'll need you back." You stated matter of factly.

He grinned down at you, "Fuck, love. I've bloody missed yae."

"I missed you too,"

He leaned down and finally kissed you. It was sweet and loving something most people wouldn't associate with Tucker. Malcolm was a different man with you, he was caring, tender (Still a very angry Scott most of the time) but still loving. Malc's large hands slipped underneath your blouse to caress your skin.

"How was your flight?" He began to tease your neck with opened mouth kisses. You were tried as fuck and he still wanted to tease you!?

"It was productive. I called-" You moaned when he sucked just underneath your earlobe. "Um- I called the President, got him to call the PM. Hopefully, he can do something good without me. But sometimes the man's a real idiot."

Malc hummed in response and continued his assault down your neck to your shoulders. He pushed the V neck blouse aside to kiss your skin better.

"Malcolm, it was a long flight... And as much as I want you, and trust me... _I want you_-"

He pressed his fingers to your lips to hush you. "I know, sweetie. Come on. Daddy Malcolm will tuck you in cuz he knows you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," You giggled, "Saving your rough hide, baby."

You let him lead you up the stairs to his bedroom, a room you haven't been in a while. As he went through his closet and drawers for something you could wear you couldn't help but ask.

"Have there been a lot of girls... Since you and I were last together?" You sat on the edge of the bed and tried to say it like you weren't jealous. "You know I have clothes in my suitcase out there."

Malc smiled and handed you the oversized shirt he didn't wear anymore and a pair of your favorite boxers. "A wee jealous, love?"

"No! I was just wondering is all." You began to change into the nightclothes. No matter what, you'd always say yes to wearing something of Malcolms, which was rare because the man was skinny and your tits stretched out most of his shirts.

He leaned against the dresser and eyed you up and down. "I don't have time for fucking pleasantries, babe. Not when you work with useless fucks who all sit around in a fucking circle jerk. To answer your not jealous question; no there hasn't been anyone else."

You smiled, blushing as you pulled up his boxers. "Oh."

"What about you?"

That one made you hang your head back and laugh.

"Please! You're not the only one who has brainless idiots at work either. Not only do I Advise the President because he sometimes doesn't know when to shut up but I also have to make sure that no one else in the Cabinet starts to spew shit out their mouths. And being a woman isn't the easiest thing either." You huff, crawling into Malcolm's large bed.

"How do we fuckin' do it, love?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, handsome. But if you find out a better way where maybe I get more Me time then I'm all ears." You settled into bed and reached out for him.

"You'll be the first to know." He swatted your hands away and kissed your forehead. "I'll come to bed later. I need to start finding something just in case I'm truly fucked in the ass."

"You won't be. I promise, Malc. If I have to play dirty... I will. I've learned from the master." You wiggled your eyebrows at him. "And don't you dare make a joke about me being dirty!"

He laughed. "Whatever yae say, y/n."

Malcolm gave you one last kiss on the lips before walking out. You yawned and snuggled into the sheets that smelled like him. The 5-hour time difference always kicks your ass.

The bed dipped next to you stirring you awake.

"Fuck sorry, love..." Malcolm whispered, sliding in next to you.

"It's okay, Malc." You turned around and pressed your face in the crook of his neck, wrapping your sleepy limbs around him. "I'm glad you finally came to bed."

"Me too. Guess what?" He kissed your temple.

"Hmm?" You breathed in his sent.

"Seems I have a little meeting with the BBC." He stroked you back calmly sending tingles all over your tired body.

You laughed genuinely against his neck. "You and the BBC? Well, there's a match. I'd pay to see how that goes."

"Either that or I can write a fucking child's book."

"Yeah okay! Fuck that."

"Politically themed restaurant?"

You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "How does that even work?"

"Fuck if I know."

Malcolm cuddled you tightly while you got back into a comfortable position. 

"Go back to sleep, _witch_."

"Yes, _old man_." You clutched his white tee in your hand, letting your free one slip underneath to rest against his heart.

You never said it to each other but sleeping in each other's arms was the best sleep you both ever get.

\-------

When you woke it was 6 in the morning. As if on cue, you and Malcolm both cursed in unison.

"Fucking light." You groaned, grabbing Malc's hand to cover your eyes.

"Did you just take my fucking hand?" 

You peaked out between his fingers and smiled, "My hand is too small to block all the light out."

"Fuck off." He chuckled, standing up.

"You excited for the BBC?" You sat up against the headboard and stretched your arms. "When is the meeting?"

"Excited to stick my right fucking bollock in acid then sure." He rolled his eyes. "At 9."

"You're always so dramatic, Malc." You smiled, checking out his ass as he walked into the bathroom. "If this all goes well... I was wondering if we could talk..."

He emerged from the bathroom in just his boxers and leaned against the door. "Oh we need to talk, do we?"

"Malcolm, please, this is serious." You blushed, fiddling with your fingers.

"How about we talk in the shower, hmm? We both could use a good fuck." He held out his hand, "It's been a year, love. Come on!"

You shook your head but your legs had another idea. They moved you out of the bed and over to your lover. "Malcolm..."

"Just you and me, witch." He took your hands and pressed them to his wiry chest. "Been a long time."

_Held out for like 30 seconds? New record. _You might be able to say no to him after all. 

"Lead the way, old man."

Just not right now...

\------

You were just about to serve breakfast when Malcolm came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You smiled and leaned back into his body realizing you could get used to this _domestic _life with him. That thought used to scare you but after the last few times you were with him, you're starting to not want to leave. How could you? When shower sex then cuddling in bed until 8 was how Malcolm, yes _thee _Malcolm Tucker, had in mind to start the day.

"We didn't do much talking, did we?" He kissed your neck. "You said it was serious so I'm all ears."

You didn't want to bother him. You both had a lot to deal with and adding your emotions to it would only stress you both out.

"Did I? Seems I forgot." You faked a smile, "A thorough fucking makes one forget I guess."

"Nice try," He chuckled slipping underneath your blouse, letting his large hand caress your stomach. "Come on, love. Tell me."

"We'll talk about it later. Okay?" You turned around in his arms and kissed his lips. "Now eat. I have to leave for DoSAC."

"Good fucking luck," Malcolm grabbed a piece of sausage and leaned against the counter. "They're fucking useless over there."

You grabbed your purse and walked to the door. "See ya later?" 

"Count on it, love." He winked at you making your cold heart swell with warmth. There was a honk outside signaling your taxi was waiting for you. Turning to Malcolm one last time you saw him eating like a starved man.

When you finally could tear yourself away from how adorable he looked you started into the cool London air.

During the taxi ride, you decided to call some friends in the cabinet. People who would back him up and others who didn't have a choice since Malcolm has taught you his way of blackmail.

The cab driver let you out next to DoSAC which you gracefully handed him the money and a little extra. "If you heard anything I said during... I'd advise you to keep your trap shut or I'll find you. Mkay?"

The man nodded his head, tipped his hat and drove off. You smiled, happy that you still have it in you to be icy and cold. There may be a soft spot for Malcolm... and Sam... and Alex but that's all! You had an image to uphold for fuck's sake. Walking into the building you groaned as the annoying stairs came into view. What is with buildings and intricate stairs anyways? The lady at the front desk looked up and smiled at you.

"May I-"

"Don't bother getting up. F/n L/n here for Nicola Murray. Don't have an appointment, funnier that way." You waved her off with a smile and continued walking towards the stairs. You knew she'd call up to warn her about your unexpected arrival but that would make this all the more fun.

You got to their floor and rounded the corner to find your old pals Glenn and Ollie. On the other end, you saw Terri on the phone next to what seemed like Nicola's office. They both were talking about something when they looked up to find you standing in the office aisle, arms crossed over your chest.

"Jesus Christ! How long have you been standing there?" Ollie asked. 

"Long enough to see you're still a twat." You smiled sweetly at him which he returned. You both enjoyed poking fun at each other though Ollie knew to not get on your bad side. The poor kid as suffered your wraith before.

"Charming as ever." He teased. 

Glenn, on the other hand, was staring at you with a gaping mouth. Poor guy. Honestly, he was sweet but not your type. You walked over, leaned against his desk and batted your eyes.

"Close your mouth, Glenn." He turned red with embarrassment and awkwardly looked down. Suddenly Terri came running down waving her hands in the air.

"Y/n is coming up and-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw you were already there.

"Yes, Terri. We CAN fucking see her for bloody sakes." Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Sorry... Good to see you again, Y/n. Are you here for...?" Her wide eyes said it all... She was terrified. So far you were getting the reactions you hoped for.

"She's probably here for Malcolm," Ollie stated matter o factly. "He probably called her and asked her to get his job back."

"And how do you know that?" You humored him.

"PLEASE! I'm not so dense-"

"Could've fooled me..." You murmured.

"-YOU two are like freaking fucking twins. Like the little girls in the Shinning." He shivered at the thought which only made you happier. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. As much as I love talking to you all, I would love to see Nicola."

"I'll go announce you." Terri gave Ollie and Glenn a nervous look before turning towards Murray's office.

"You haven't met the old girl yet, have you?" Ollie and Glenn both snickered across at each other. You sat on the edge of Glenn's desk and gave him a week, inturn he blushed.

"I haven't, no." 

"Well better now before she leaves for-"

"Glenn!" Ollie growled over at him. Glenn's eyes when wide before he closed his mouth. "Shut your trap."

"Whoa, wait! She's leaving? Why?" You narrowed your eyes at Ollie who mimed zipping his mouth shut. "Ollie..." You warned but he only shook his head.

Like you couldn't get the info out of him but you didn't feel like trying, so instead, you turned to Glenn. He swallowed thickly, eyes darting between you and Ollie, nervously.

"Don't say anything! Be strong man!" Ollie warned, trying to look past you to Glenn. You smirked and moved around the desk making sure to block Glenn's view.

"Glenn, have you been working out?" You say batting your eyelashes down at him. "You're looking really good."

He blushed flexing his arms a little, "Well actually-"

"Bloody Hell." Ollie groaned.

"I have a been a little, yea." He stated proudly. You leaned over to feel his bicep and nodded approvingly, trying not to smile.

"Very nice." You hopped onto this desk and crossed your legs and ever so sweetly asked, "So Glenn... What were you going to say about Nicola?"

"Oh right! Well, it seems Nicola has another job lined up." Glenn said absentmindedly too busy looking at his arms.

"Oh really?" You raised an eyebrow over to Ollie.

"Fuck both of you." He grumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind." You smiled, waving off his comment. "Love talking with you two, really."

"Always a pleasure." Ollie rolls his eyes.

You smiled flipping him off as you made your way to Nicola's office.

Terri and Nicola were whispering very adamantly to each other when you decided to let yourself in.

"Mind if I cut it?" You smiled, leaning against the doorway.

Nicola was sat at her desk looking as if you murdered a small animal in front of her.

"Y/n, pleasure to finally meet you." You could see her forced smile but you offered a genuine one in reply.

"Pleasure is all mine. So what's this I hear about another job?"

Nicola goes to open her mouth but quickly stopped whatever she was going to say.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Terri start to shuffle her way out. "Best be off."

You give her a wave then turn your attention back to Nicola who nervously laughed. 

Sometimes it was fun to be you.


End file.
